Arm Wrestling
by thedoctors-bluebox
Summary: Arthur has always been so disgustingly full of himself, so when Merlin decides to challenge him for once it isn't going to go well. Platonic Merthur. One shot.


Merlin pushed Arthur's door open with his foot. His arms were filled with a pile of washing so massive it reached above his head, completely obscuring his vision. He groaned, wriggling through the narrow door frame. 

"Why does one man need so many clothes?" he muttered. 

"Look who's talking." Yelled Arthur from the other side of his chambers. "At least I change sometimes!" 

"We aren't all sons of the King" Merlin muttered under his breath, careful to make sure Arthur didn't hear him this time. 

"What took you so long?" Arthur continued, walking over to Merlin and grabbing a few items from the top of the pile. "I swear you take a little longer each time, just to annoy me." 

"Perish the thought." Said Merlin, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Hmpf." Said Arthur, dropping onto a seat at his table. "Well if carrying clothes is too difficult for you maybe I should get one of the other servants to help you."

Merlin looked up. "Really?" 

"No, you dollop head. Suck it up. Put on a bit of muscle." He puffed his chest up. "Like me!" 

Merlin snorted. His Royal big head was at it again. He was always so proud of himself. 

"Did you say something, Merlin?" Arthur turned his head, giving Merlin the look. The any - more - cheek - from - you - and - its - clearing - the - stables - for - a - week look. So when Merlin opened his mouth a second later it was a really bad move. 

"I'm stronger than you." Merlin mentally slapped himself around the head. Why had he said that? WHY? Yeah, he got fed up of Arthur being so full of himself sometimes, but that was no excuse for being so bloody stupid. Arthur prided himself for being one of the strongest men in the land - he was the Prince of Camelot, after all, as well as a knight of the round table. And Merlin was a skinny little servant. Of course Arthur was the strongest. 

Merlin prepared for the worst. Would Arthur shout at him? Dump him in the stocks for his insolence? No, surely not. Well, not again. 

He saw Arthur's shoulders shake, and he realised the King was _laughing_. Merlin couldn't help but feel insulted. 

"I am so!" Merlin insisted. A voice in his mind told him it was stupid to insist what obviously wasn't true, but he decided to ignore it. 

"Oh yeah?" Said Arthur. "Prove it." He nodded at the seat opposite him. Merlin sat down dubiously. Too late to back out now. 

Arthur placed his elbow on the table, his hand at the ready. "Come on then." He said, smirking. "If you're so sure of yourself." 

Merlin snorted, pretending to be confident. Really he had no idea what he was doing. 

"It's on." 

Merlin bought his arm onto the table opposite Arthur. Arthur clasped his hand in his, his grip steel. 

"Okay." Said Arthur, suddenly serious. "On three. One, two, three!" On the word three, Arthur applied pressure and Merlin's hand slammed onto the table. Arthur snorted and folded his arms. 

"Admit it. I'm clearly stronger." 

"No way. I just wasn't ready." Said Merlin. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore; he just couldn't stand the self-satisfied smirk on Arthur's face. 

"I won fair and square Merlin." said Arthur smugly. 

"What, scared?" 

The grin vanished, and Arthur bought his arm back onto the table. "I could do this all day and you still wouldn't win Merlin."

Merlin clasped his hand. "On three. Three, two - " 

"Wait, wait. You can't do that." 

"What?" 

"You're counting down the wrong way!" 

"What, am I putting you off? Wouldn't have expected you to be put off so easily - " 

"Shut up! I'm doing it. One, two, three!" Arthur pushed against Merlin's hand with all his strength, but this time Merlin was ready. He could almost hear Gaius yelling as his eyes glowed and magic pushed his arm invisibly forwards. The ancient and sacred spells of generations of warlocks before him, used to win an arm wrestling contest. 

Arthur's arm slammed against the table. His eyes widened in shock. 

"No way." 

Merlin leaned back and folded his arms, imitating Arthur's previous position. 

Arthur stared at him, aghast. 

"Best of three?"


End file.
